


Without You, I'd Be Dead

by JaclynTheDinosaur



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Don't Judge Me, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaclynTheDinosaur/pseuds/JaclynTheDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whole bunch of One-Shots for my current favorite ship, Zachwen.<br/>Just because there not enough Zachwen in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyTARDIS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTARDIS/gifts).



> Because Owen carrying Zach is cute. :3  
> (In honor of one of the most awesome Zachwen authors ever TinyTARDIS)

It's been a tiring day, Zach, Gray, and Claire were sitting at a lunch table outside of the juice bar. They've walking around the park for hours, trying to see as many dinosaurs as possible, courtesy of Gray. So of course, they were all exhausted.

Claire sat down, while Gray excused himself to the restroom, and Zach put his head in his arms on the table. Claire pulls out he phone and sighs, looking at the time. "It's already six, I'm exhausted." Claire exclaims, setting her phone down. Zach just replied with a slight hum while nodding his head.

Then comes Owen Grady. "Hello, Mrs. Dearing." Owen greets with a smirk. Claire just glares, "Do you need something? I'm trying to have some quality family time with my nephews." She replies, standing up with hands on her hips. Owen just looks around, seeing his boyfriend, Zach, half asleep on the table, and Gray gone. "Yeah, quality family time..." 

Gray comes rushing back, "The Tv in the café said there was some pretty bad weather coming this way! Aunt Claire we have to get back to the hotel!" Claire sighs. "Okay, calm down. Lets get going then. Get your brother."

Gray starts shaking Zach, getting no response in return. "Aunt Claire, he's out cold. I don't think he's going to be up anytime soon..." Gray looks at Claire with a, 'well do something' look. "I'll get him, don't worry. I'll take him back to my place, you get Gray back to the hotel." Owen says, walking over to where Zach was sleeping.

Owen gathered Zach into his arms, and they started walking. Owen looked down at Zach's sleeping figure, smiling to himself. "How did I get so lucky?" Owen thinks to himself. Zach stirs a little, Owen afraid he's going to wake up, Zach just snuggles closer to Owen's body. 

Owen had decided to walk to the café, so he had to go back to the bungalow by foot, and it was getting kind of chilly. Owen noticed Zach shivering slightly and pulled hm closer. Owen, himself, wasn't cold at all because he decided to wear a jacket instead of a vest today. But since Zach knew he was going to be doing nothing but going around the park in the blazing hot sun all day, he didn't bring a jacket or hoodie as he usually does.

Owen knew he couldn't stop to put his jacket around Zach, to afraid to wake him up. Owen knew that if Zach woke up and was being carried, he would freak out, getting all defensive and upset. So Owen didn't even bother.

It was getting windy, making the air cooler, Zach shiver more. Owen knew that if he didn't get to the bungalow soon, he would either have to stop to give Zach his jacket, risking waking Zach up, or have Zach freeze to death.

Owen was getting closer and closer to the bungalow, as Zach was getting colder and colder. Owen wondered how Zach hasn't woken up yet just from being so cold.

They were about to arrive at the bungalow, when the rain started. Owen tried covering Zach as best as he could, with the very short distance from the bungalow. They were walking into his yard, luckily he remembered to put his bike in the shed. 

Owen walked as fast as he could into the bungalow, sopping wet. Fortunately, Zach stayed fairly dry, with an expectation of a few raindrops. He put Zach down on his bed, tucking him in. Owen went to change out of his wet clothes, smiling as he looked at Zach's dry, not as cold, sleeping figure. 

Owen walked out of the bathroom in pajama pants, and no shirt. He went back into the bedroom, seeing Zach asleep in his bed. He crawled into bed with Zach, wrapping his arms around Zach's waist, pulling him closer.

Zach snuggled into Owen's chest, slowly warming up. Owen stroked Zach's hair, going down his back and doing the same thing over again. 

Very slowly, Owen felt himself drifting off to sleep with Zach in his arms. 

 

~~~~

The next morning, Zach woke up against Owen's chest, not remembering what happened. He flinched as he heard the thunder boom, annoyed of his childish fear. He slowly makes his way out of Owen's arms, trying not to wake him up. He leans over, seeing a note on Owen's bedside table.

On the note, it read "Dear Owen, Thank you for carrying Zach back to the bungalow and keeping him safe. I'll try my best not to let him know what happened. If he asks, just tell him that he walked back half asleep. Zach's usually not very good at remembering things, so it will be easy. But anyways, thank you for taking care of him. Oh, and if you do anything to hurt him, I'll feed you to Rexy. Sincerely, Claire."

When Zach was finished reading, he was positive his face was as red as a tomato. He hated being 'The Baby' that needed someone to protect and take care of him all of the time. He was practically an adult already, it was embarrassing enough that he had fallen asleep on a table in public, but Owen having to carry him all the way back to the bungalow? He hadn't been more embarrassed in his life! 

Zach was yanked out of his thoughts when he heard a voice. "Good morning, princess." Owen greeted with his signature smirk. "Don't call me that." Owen's smirk turned into a frown. "What's wrong, Zach?" Owen asked, getting up to crouch in front of Zach. "What's this?" Owen took the note out of Zach's hand.

Owen read the note, realization hitting him. "You know, it's really not a big deal. I mean, you were tired, I didn't want to wake you." Owen takes Zach's hand into his own, stroking the top of Zach's hand with his thumb.

"I just don't want you to think I need to be taken care of and protected all the time. I can take care of myself you know." Zach looks down at his feet. "I know you can, but I want to take care of you. I want to make sure you're protected at all times and nothing hurts you. Okay? I'm just trying to keep you safe because I love you." Owen puts his hand under Zach's chin, making him look into his eyes.

"I love you too..." Owen kisses Zach, holding him against his chest when they pull away. "How about we go to the living room, watch Netflix, eat breakfast, and snuggle under the covers. That sound okay?"

"That sounds perfect."


	2. Everything's Going To Be Okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach gets hurt during the Indominus Rex fight and Owen worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry, the first time I wrote this and posted it, the paragraphs were in the wrong order... But it's fixed now! I hope...  
>  I'm really stressed out with all of my school work, but seeing all of the feedback I get on this pulls me through it. :)

 

  They were running, Zach and Gray. They had just gotten onto the main street, there were Pteranodons flying everywhere, killing everyone in their way. Zach was trying his best to keep Gray behind him and protected. They were currently being cornered by one of the creatures, beak almost stabbing back, then it falls. Behind it stands Claire with a gun.

  They run up to her, Gray hugging her, Zach standing off to the side. "Are you guys alright? Why didn't you go back when it said too!" Claire rushes. "Give them a break Claire, their kids, remember?"

  Zach turned around and saw Owen standing there, gun in hands. Zach runs up to him, jumping onto him in hug, tears of relief flooding his eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay..." Owen says, holding him up by his thighs, rubbing his back. Zach nuzzles his head into his neck in response.

  Owen sets Zach back on the ground, arm still around him, "We better get moving, who knows what their planning on next." They all run off to the gates to find a jeep. They hop in, Owen driving, trying not to hit anyone.

~~~~ 

  Claire, Zach, and Gray are in the ambulance, Owen riding with the raptors to fight the Indominus. Zach hears the talking on the screen, hearing Owens voice worries him even more. "Your boyfriend's a bad*ss." Gray says. Claire's about to say their not together when, "I know."

  "Their communicating." Zach hears them say. Next thing he knows he hears yells and screams and explosions. Tears well up in Zach's eyes as Claire shuts the little window.

  "Run! Get Out Of Here! Their Coming!" A bloody man says, right before, who Zach thinks was Delta, eats him. Claire steps on the gas, the doors in the back still open. Gray picks up an electrocution stick thing and tries to turn it on.

   Zach doesn't know how, but they turned the thing on, electrocuting Delta. Next thing he knows, he sees Owen driving up on his motorcycle. "Owen!" Zach yells, tears freely flowing down his cheeks.

  Owen just nods at him, driving up to Claire's window. "Follow me, we're going to the lab." 

~~~~

  Their all running into the laboratory to find Vic. "Your plan didn't work, what do you expect us to do now?" Owen snaps. "You can just- Woah!" Vic was cut off by Blue barging through the window. 

  "Hey, easy dinosaur, easy. I'm on your side, remember?" Blue hissed at him, when he reached out to stroke her head, she attacked his arm. All Zach saw before he left, was blood splattered all over the glass. Owen wrapped an arm around Zach, pulling him away from the terrifying scene.

  They ran through the hallway, before Charlie breaks through the glass, making them all turn around, yet again. They ran outside, to be surrounded by Blue, Charlie, and the Indominus.

  Claire put Gray behind her, while Owen grabbed Zach, holding him against him, behind him. Owen liked at Blue, pulling off the head gear. Blue turned to the Indominus, lunging at it.

  They all ran behind the destroyed debris of a building. "Teeth. We need more teeth." Gray says quietly. Claire looks at him with wide eyes, "I'll be back in a minute. Stay here."

  Owen pulls Zach and Gray into the gift shop, putting them behind himself. Zach holds onto Gray's arm, putting his other hand on Owen's shoulder. The Indominus comes over to where they are, one of the claws grabbing the pack around Gray's waist. 

  Owen and Zach try to pull Gray back to them, Zach reaches down, unclipping the pack from Gray. He pulls Gray back up to him, holding him tightly against himself. Owen grabs their arms, pulling them out of the slowly collapsing building. 

  Gray and Owen get out right before it crashes down completely, but Zach's leg gets crushed under, what would be the ceiling, of the building. He screams out in pain, getting Owen's attention instantly.

  Owen runs over to him, picking him up, telling him it's going to be alright. They then see Claire coming back, flare in one hand, Tyrannosaurs Rex following behind her.

~~~~

  The Tyrannosaurs Rex hasn't been doing very well in the fight with the Indominus, until now. Rexy has the Indominus pinned down by her neck, then the Mosasaurs comes up, dragging the Indominus into the water with her.

  "It's over, It's really over..." Gray whispers. Owen is holding Zach in his lap, checking over his, obviously broken, leg.

  "It hurts, Owen." Zach whimpers. Owen kisses his head, "I know, I know. It''l be okay, it's over now." Owen coos. Zach buries his head farther into Owen's chest, trying not to cry out in pain as Owen touches his leg.

  They start to head to the Exit/Infirmary, where everyone is waiting for the boats to arrive. 

  After a few hours, Zach and Gray's parents show up. They hug Gray first, then come over to Zach, who is now sitting beside Owen, and hug him. Karen walks up to Claire, hugs her while they both cry.

  Owen puts an arm around Zach, "What do we do now?" Zach asks, looking up at Owen. "Stick together, for survival." Owen leans down and kisses Zach, holding him close. 

  "For survival."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's sort of short, I really need to start writing these in the afternoons and not right before I go to bed... Well anyways, Comment and leave suggestions! Love you guys!


	3. You'll Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach gets a bad head injury while staying at Owen's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually, I write a chapter before I go to bed... Well, I've decided to be smart and blow off my homework for this. :-)

 

  Zach was staying with Owen, and they were currently on the couch, watching Netflix and cuddling. "You hungry?" Owen asks, rubbing Zach's arm. "Yeah, kind of." Owen gets up to go get food, but not before kissing the top of Zach's head.

  Zach starts to stretch, putting his neck back, popping it. As he's looking up, he see's the ceiling, that is slowly falling apart, and looks like it collapse at any moment. "Hey, uh, Owen?" "Yeah?" Owen walks into the room, frozen pizza in hands.

  "What's wrong with this ceiling?" Zach asks. "I think it's from all the storms and stuff... It's okay though, it's been like that for a while." Owen walks back into the kitchen.

  "If you say so..." Zach tried to ignore it, getting comfortable on the couch, but he just had a bad feeling about the ceiling.

~~~~

  "Pizza's Done!" Owen yelled into the living room. "Coming!" Zach gets up, accidentally pushing the couch into the wall. He hears a cracking in the walls, to scared to move.

  Owen walks back into the room to see what's taking so long, just as the ceiling collapses on Zach's head. Zach falls to the ground, holding his head in pain. "Oh My God! Zach!"

  Owen runs over to the hurt boy, looking at his head. "Well, you're not bleeding, but it is going to be sore for a while..." Owen explained, offering a hand to the boy. When Zach didn't accept the hand, Owen got worried... Then he heard the soft sobs.

  "Zach, I didn't know it was hurting you so much... You'll be okay, come on." Owen scoops Zach up into his arms and carries him into the bedroom. Zach curls up into Owen's chest, silent tears still streaming down his face.

  Owen lays Zach down on the bed, climbing in beside him. Zach still has a few tears falling down his cheeks, but Owen wipes them away. Owen moves Zach to where Zach is laying on top of him, like a child. Zach's cheeks burned red, but he's never up to saying no to cuddling with Owen. 

  Zach starts to get tired, but he knows that if he falls asleep like this, 1. He would never hear the end of it, and 2. It would be embarrassing as hell. So Zach struggles to stay awake, but doesn't last very long.

  Owen looks down at him, smiling softly. Owen kisses his head, stroking his hair. He decides to take out his phone, doing something that could get him killed. He snaps a quick picture of Zach asleep on his chest, Owen's face buried in his hair. He knows if Zach sees this, he'll be pissed, but Owen couldn't resist, it was just to cute.

~~~~

  The next day, Zach wakes up on top of Owen, memories flooding back to him from last night. His cheeks burn red from embarrassment, then seeing a notification on Owen's phone saying he has to many photos.

  Zach decides to see what these 'mysterious photos' are. He logs into Owen's phone and goes into his camera roll. He's shocked to find a picture of them last night, him asleep on top of Owen with red, puffy eyes, and Owen's face in his hair. This just makes him blush harder. 

  Zach wants to delete them, but then he sees a little box saying the photo is getting developed. He puts Owen's phone back down, not canceling or deleting anything, and puts his head back on Owen's chest with a small smile.

~~~~

  Later, their sitting back on the couch, ceiling patched up, watching Finding Nemo. "Even though you got hurt and cried... a lot... It doesn't make me think of you as any less of a man." Owen whispers into Zach's ear.

  Zach smiles up at him and kisses him. Zach puts his head on Owen's shoulder as they finish off their movie.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I have to study for a big test and do my homework... But I hope you enjoyed it! Leave comments and suggestions! Love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach is depressed and Owen just wants to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo. I was going to update on Friday, but I went to bed super early and forgot... Then on Saturday I went to the dinosaur museum and a sleepover afterwards. But here it is! I hope you like it!

"Monday... The worst day of the week." Zach hates school, but not why you think. Zach suffers with depression for a lot of reasons. He's bullied in school, which is the core of his depression. Zach self harms, attempted suicide many times.

Zach's boyfriend, Owen, doesn't know about it though. He doesn't want Owen to know either. Zach knows that if Owen found out, Owen would kill anyone that hurts Zach, which would create more problems for Zach. So Zach doesn't tell anyone.

Zach walks through the halls, not even two seconds after he got to his locker, there was a hand around neck slamming him into the other lockers. "Hey gay boy, what's up?" Garrett Leaderman asks him.

Zach doesn't reply, clawing at Garrett's hand. Garrett releases Zach, grabbing his arm. Zach winces at the grip on his arms, because of the cuts he added this morning. "Aww, am I hurting you? Why are you wearing long sleeves anyways? Hiding something? Boys, a little help here."

Garrett's friends hold down Zach while Garrett pulls off Zach's hoodie, revealing all of his scars. "Oh! Look, I was right! He's a freak that cuts! Boy, I can't wait to tell everyone about this! Ryan! Take pictures!" Garrett laughs as his friend, Ryan, takes pictures of Zach's arms.

"By tomorrow, these pictures will be on every locker in the school!" Garrett and his friends leave, but not before Garrett kicks Zach in the side once more. Zach just leans against his locker and puts his head in his arms.

~~~~

The next day when Zach walks into school, he's horrified of what he sees. Pictures of Garrett holding him down, arms full of scars showing. Zach violently tries to rip off all of the pictures from the lockers, but there are just to many.

"I told you we'd do it. Did you not believe us?" Garrett smirks, holding one of the pictures in his hand. "Why Do You Do This To Me! What Did I Do To You?" Zach yells at Garrett. "What did you do to me? Let's see, you took my girlfriend! She broke up with me because she liked you! So, I'm going to make sure you don't get a girlfriend ever again."

"Well, I have a boyfriend so..." Zach thought to himself, smiling a bit, then he went back to reality. "That wasn't my fault! I don't want to date her anyways!" "So, you're saying my girl isn't good enough? That's it."

Garrett came over and punched Zach, making him fall to the ground in pain. The other students came into the hallway, seeing the pictures on their lockers, all heads turning to the boy one the floor.

"This is the kid from the pictures! He's pathetic, right? Look at him! Can't take a punch!" Everyone in the hallway slowly started chuckling, which led to full out laughter. Then a teacher came out, ushering all students into the classrooms, demanding them to stop videoing Zach.

One of the teachers took Zach to the office, asking him if there was anyone he could call. "Owen Grady... I need to call Owen Grady." Zach took his phone out calling Owen.

"Hello? Zach? Are you okay?" Zach hears Owen's worried voice through the phone. "I need you to come get me... I'll explain later, just please, come get me." Zach begs. "I'll be there in 5."

Zach puts his phone away and waits on Owen to arrive.

~~~~

Soon enough, Owen arrived on his motorcycle, walking into the school. Zach looks towards the entrance, seeing Owen walk through the doors. He gets up and speed walks toward Owen, hugging him. Owen takes his face in his hands, "What happened to your eye, Zach?" 

One of the teachers walks up to Owen, "Zach was physically assaulted by one of the students, who we are handling with at the moment. But, we did find a few cruel photos of your... Of Zach." The teacher hands Owen one of the photos that were on the lockers, giving Zach a sympathetic look, then walking back into the office.

Owen looks at the pictures, frown coming upon his face. Owen gently takes Zach's arms in his hands, rolling up his sleeves. Zach looks down, tears rolling down his cheeks. Owen doesn't say anything, just putting an arm around Zach's waist, leading him to the motorcycle.

~~~~

They get back to Owen's place, Owen leading Zach inside the house to the bedroom. "If... If you wan to break up with me, because I'm a freak, I understand..." Zach's eyes well up with tears. "Zach. I don't care what baggage you come with, I just... I want to know why you would do this to yourself."

Zach sighs. "The, the kids at school... They hate me... They make fun of me and hit me... I just, I didn't know what to do." Owen looks Zach in the eyes. "Baby, you know if anything is hurting you, you can come to me. Sweetheart, I just want to help you."

Zach buries his face into Owen's shoulder, mumbling 'I'm sorry' every few seconds. Owen rocks him back and forth, "It's okay, let me help you."

~~~~

The next few weeks, Owen has helped Zach. Zach has now been clean for 5 weeks. Owen and Zach are laying on the couch, cuddling. "I love you, you know." Owen whispers into Zach's ear.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments and suggestions! Love you guys!


	5. I'm Sorry, Forgive Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach is in a bad mood, Owen's over it and does something he'll regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really tired and stressed out today, Monday's are hard. So, I'm sorry if this is super short, but I tried, you know? Thanks guys!

 

  Zach was not happy. He had a very bad day at school, then went to his moms house to see Gray and Karen, which went horribly. It started when Zach got to school.

  He had gotten to his first class to realize he left his notebook with his homework and notes for the test, at home. Then, He got to lunch, got in line and grabbed his food, walking to the table he usually sits at, and some idiot trips him, making his food go all over his head and clothes.

  To top off everything, Zach decides to go check in on the family, and it was a disaster. He gets there, and to his surprise, Scott was there. So, of course, Scott and Karen are screaming at each other, while Gray hides in his room with headphones on. 

  Scott, being the temperamental idiot he is, gets so mad, that he slaps Karen. Zach, being the brave boy he is, punches Scott in the face, shoving him out of the house. Worst of all, Gray watched it all. So, after about an hour of comforting Gray and Karen, Zach left to go back to Owen's place. 

  Zach walked through the door of Owen's bungalow, throwing his bag on the floor with a loud 'Huff.' "Zach? Is that you?" Owen yells from the kitchen. Zach just rolls his eyes, walking into the living room. 

  "Hey, did you not hear me?" Owen asks, confusion spread across his face. "Oh, sorry, I don't think Europe heard you." Zach glares. "Hey, what happened? You seem really upset." Zach rolls his eyes, "Thanks for stating the obvious!" Owen rolls his eyes, walking out of the room, trying to ignore the grumpy teenager behind him.

  Zach walks into the kitchen a few minutes later, rude expression still on his face. "Do you have any food in this hell hole?" Zach yells, frustration covering his voice.

  Owen slams his hand down on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "I Am Sick Of Your Snotty Attitude, You Either Get Rid Of The Attitude, Or You Get Out! Got It?!" Owen yells at Zach, anger clearly covering his face.

  Zach looks at Owen with wide eyes, regret spread over his face. "You're right... I'm sorry..." Zach says in a small voice, looking down as he goes into the bed room, head down in shame.

  Owen immediately regretted what he had done. He hadn't meant to yell at Zach, he was just frustrated. He knows Zach was just having one of those days, he's a teenager. Owen puts down the rag he was holding, turning the oven off. 

  Owen walked down the hallway to the bedroom. As he walked into the bedroom, his heart broke. There was Zach, laying on the bed, facing the wall, body racking with sobs. He walks up to the crying boy, gently putting a hand on the boy's back, making him jump. 

  "I'm sorry for yelling at you, baby. I know you probably had a rough day, and I shouldn't of yelled at you. Do you wanna talk about it?" Owen asked, rubbing the boy's back. 

  Zach slowly explains the days early events, voice cracking every so often. Owen nods, understanding. He pulls Zach onto his lap, "I'm really sorry you had a bad day, I know what it's like to want to just scream at everyone and everything. But sometimes, it's just better to talk about it, right?" 

  Zach nods into Owen's shoulder, as Owen kisses the top of his head. "How about, next time something or someone is bothering you, you come to me, and I... make it better?" Owen says with a smirk. Zach's cheeks burn bright red, smacking Owen on the chest.

  "Now, let's go watch The Walking Dead. That sound good?" Zach looks up at Owen, smiling, he kisses him on the lips, as Owen lifts him up, carrying him to the couch. They turn the Tv on and cuddle, watching Daryl and Rick kill walkers together.

  "If the apocalypse ever did actually happen, you'd protect me, right?"

  "Of course, I'll always protect you."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Short as hell, but you know. Okay, thanks guys! Leave comments and suggestions! I love you guys! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach gets attacked while walking home. Not requested, I just like the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I've been super busy, from birthday parties, sleepovers, church, and school. But here it is! Enjoy!

 

  Zach's friend had somehow convinced him to come to this stupid club. Zach was sitting at the bar, waiting for his friend, Levi. He had been there for about an hour, bored out of his mind. Zach decided against drinking, knowing one would lead to another, getting him drunk easily, and because he's only 16 and his fake ID isn't on him.

  Levi ran up, a girl hanging off of each arm. "Hey, I'm going to be busy tonight, so I can't drive you home,sorry!" Levi yells as the girls pull him back into the crowd. Zach sighs, getting up, walking out the door.

  As he walked outside, he shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around himself. He looked down at his phone, knowing it'd take him a little while to get home.

  While looking down at his phone, he accidentally ran into somebody. Before he hit the ground, strong arms wrapped around his waist. "Are you okay?" The stranger had green eyes and spiked up hair, he was gorgeous. 

  "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Zach explains as the stranger helps him steady himself. "I'm Owen, Owen Grady." "Zach Mitchell, nice to meet you." 

  "I have to get going, but maybe I'll see you around?" Owen smiled at Zach. "Yeah, definitely." Owen walked off, turning around to look at Zach occasionally. 

  Zach started walking again, still thinking about Owen. He passed a dark alley, seeing the shadow of a big, nasty looking man smoking. Zach knew the only way to get home was to go through that alley.

  He dialed 911 and got ready to press it if anything happened. He stayed on the opposite side of the alley, keeping his head down.

  Zach was almost out of the alley, then his phone was knocked out of his hand, Before he knew it, he was being pinned to the brick wall, nasty hands on his shoulders.

  "Where do you think you're going? I want to have some fun." Some guy that smelled like smoke shoved his disgusting mouth onto Zach's. Zach struggles to get the man off, biting the mans lip hard enough to get him off. 

  "You little prick! You're gonna get it now." The man hits Zach, then violently starts ripping off Zach's clothes, starting with the shirt. Zach tries to get away, failing miserably.

  Zach begins to scream, then the man hits him again. Zach whimpers, putting a hand to his stinging cheek. "Please, stop." Zach begs. "Oh, we're just getting started." The man smirks, beginning to take off Zach's pants.

  The man has Zach stripped to his underwear, Zach crying. The man is about to rip the last piece of clothing off of Zach, then he's on the ground being punched repeatedly. Zach dropped to the ground, looking at his clothes that were in shreds, into a ball.

  The stranger managed to knock the pervert into unconsciousness, walking over to Zach. "Zach? Is that you?" Zach recognized the voice from earlier. "Owen?" He whispered, almost inaudible.

  "Yeah, it's me." Owen looks over Zach's almost completely naked body. Owen takes off his shirt, putting it on Zach, leaving him in a tank-top. He helped Zach up, the shirt almost too short.

  Owen decided it'd be better for both of them if he carried Zach. He scooped Zach into his arms, Zach putting his face in Owen's shoulder. "I'm going to take you back to my place, okay?" Zach nodded in response. 

~~~~

  They arrived at Owen's bungalow, Zach sound asleep in Owen's arms. Owen kicked open the door, putting Zach in the bedroom. Owen walked into the kitchen, wondering what to do. Owen's never been in a situation like this, Zach was just a teenager that had almost been raped, he was probably traumatized. 

  Owen went back into the bedroom, forgetting about his worries. He pulled out a better, longer shirt for Zach, swapping it with the dirty one. He pulled the blankets up to Zach's chin, pushing his hair out of his face.

  "I know we haven't known each other for at least an hour, but I already like you, in a romantical kind of way. I'm gonna take care of you, don't worry." Owen kissed the top of Zach's head and went to go to sleep on the couch.

~~~~

  Zach woke up, not sure of where he was. He was in different clothes, in a strangers bed. He started to panic, afraid he could be with another rapist, then Owen walked in. Zach let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, sitting up.

  "Good to see you're awake, how you feel?" Zach stood up, seeing his beat up face in the mirror. "My face hurts, but other than the fact I was almost sexually assaulted, I'm fine." Owen gave Zach a sympathetic look, "How about we get you into some better fitting clothes, then we go out to breakfast?"

  Zach smiles, "That'd be nice." Owen pulls out a smaller pair of pants and a big looking hoodie. "I don't have a smaller shirt, so this will have to do."

  Zach went into the bathroom to change, leaving Owen waiting in the bedroom. When Zach came out, the pants looked like they fit, but the shirt was two times his size. "You look really cute in my hoodie." Zach felt his cheeks light up red as Owen smirked.

~~~~

  They ended up going to Waffle House, because Zach loves it. As they walked inside, there were a lot of older men that were most likely part of a motorcycle gang. Zach got kind of anxious as all of he men turned and looked at him. 

  Zach sort of hid behind Owen, trying not to seem scared. Owen noticed his hiding and led them to a table on the side of the room away from the men.

  They ordered and got their food, eating like there was no tomorrow. They started talking about themselves, asking each other questions. "Zach, I like you, a lot actually. I know we just met yesterday, but I want to spend more time with you. How about we go on a second date soon?"

  "When did we have the first date?" Zach asked with a smile. "Well, I was thinking this, could maybe be our first date." Zach smiled, "Yeah, sounds like a plan."

  They finished eating and were about to leave, "I'm going to go to the restroom, are you gonna be okay?" Zach nods, giving him a small smile. Owen goes to the restroom while Zach sits alone at the table.

  One of the men from the gang comes up to Zach's table. "Hi, how about me and you go somewhere a little more... private?'' Zach's eyes widened in fear. "Um, no thanks. Can you please stop touching me?" Zach pushes the mans hand off of his cheek. 

  Owen comes out of the restroom, seeing the man bugging Zach. "What do you think you're doing?" Owen growls at the man. The backs away, running out the door. "Are you okay, Zach?" Owen takes Zach's hand in his own as Zach nods. 

  "Let's get out of here. How about we go back to my place and watch a movie, kiss, cuddle, and kiss some more?" 

  Zach smiles and nods as Owen presses his lips against Zach's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I hope you like it! Leave comments and suggestions! Love you guys!


	7. The Prince And The Peasant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen is a prince and Zach is peasant, what happens when Owen finds Zach sleeping in his barn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sleep deprived, it's not even funny. I'm sick and tired, but I don't want to let you guys down by not updating... So, here it is!

  In the town of Bellington, there is a law that royalty cannot associate with peasants. If a peasant is seen talking to royalty by royalty, the peasant will either be thrown in jail or killed, depending on who it is.

  Prince Owen, had always thought the rule was stupid. So, when he left the kingdom and went to the village, he would help the villagers with work, food, and even so much as paying for the things they needed.

  Owen had a barn in the village where they kept horses for the kingdom. Owen visited them every week, feeding and grooming them himself. He named his four Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo. They were all girls, and he loved them to death. One day, Owen went to the barn with the supplies he needed to groom the horses, and found something very interesting.

  Owen walked into the barn and set down the supplies he had for the horses and walked over to Blue's stable. He noticed she didn't have a cover for her back and decided to get her one from space where the stable and the wall are about to meet.

  Owen walks over and sees a pile of the covers and picks one up off of the unusually large pile. To Owen's surprise, there is a person under the cover. The mysterious, young looking person's eyes fly open as he jumps up, obviously scared for his life.

  "I'm sorry! I had no where else to stay! Please, don't kill me, I'll leave and I won't come back! I swear!" The boy pleads to Owen. "Hey, I'm not going to kill you. I don't care if you're here, you just have to be more careful, okay?" The boy, or teenager, nods his head.

  "I'm Owen, Owen Grady." The teenager shakes Owen's hand. "Zach Mitchell." Owen smiles at the boy. "Are you lost? How old are you?" Zach looks confused as to why the man cares so much.

  "I'm not lost, I just haven't got a place to stay. My family abandoned me a long time ago, I've been on my own for a while now. I'm 16, where do I know you from? I feel like I've seen you before." Zach looks closely as Owen smiles dully.

  "You! You're the prince aren't you! I could get killed for just talking to you! Please! Don't rat me out! I didn't know! I didn't know!" Zach falls to the ground, begging Owen for his life.

  Owen bends down to his level, "Zach, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not like my father, I don't think you should have to suffer because you're not royalty. Believe me, I just want to take care of you, I promise." Owen puts a hand on top of Zach's.

  Zach looks down at their hands, then back up as Owen helps him stand up. As he's getting up, he stumbles on the cover beneath his feet, falling on top of Owen. Zach's cheeks burn red at the position their in. Owen's hands on Zach's waist, Zach laying on top of him, lips so close to touching.

  Without thinking, Zach presses his, never kissed before, lips to Owen's, kissing him with passion. Owen seems a little shocked at first, but soon kisses back with the same passion.

  Owen sits up, Zach sitting in his lap, lips still connected. Zach runs his fingers through Owen's hair, pulling away for just one second to get air, then going right back into the kiss.

  After a lot of making out, they both pulled away panting, pressing their foreheads against one another. "You know if we continue... this, we'll have to keep it a secret." Zach reminds Owen.

  "I don't care, I just want to be with you now. I want to take you on dates and take you to my place so we can cuddle and do.. other things." Owen smirks, rubbing his thumb against Zach's cheek. Zach just moves his head from Owen's forehead to his shoulder, taking in Owen's scent.

  "I don't want them to hurt me..." Zach whispers into Owen's shirt. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." Owen strokes the back of Zach's hair. Zach nuzzles his face deeper into Owen's shoulder.

~~~~

  Zach had been staying in a hut Owen had found a long time ago and had kept a secret. Owen bought Zach everything he needed, bedding, clothes, food, all of the life necessities. Zach didn't know how to repay Owen for all of the things he did for Zach. Everything was great! Until one day...

  Zach was walking through the village in the jacket that he stole from Owen, when he heard "There He Is! Get Him!" Next thing he knew, he was on the ground with guards on top of him, putting him in handcuffs. Zach knew something like this was going to happen... 

~~~~

  Owen had heard around the village that someone had gotten arrested for talking to royalty, but he didn't think anything of it. That was until, he walked into Zach's hut and searched for him, not finding a thing.

  Owen asked some of the other villagers what the person who got arrested looked like, and all of their descriptions matched Zach's perfectly. So, next thing Owen knew, he was running to the kingdom's prison.

  When Owen got there, he asked the guard about Zach Mitchell, telling the guard he was sent to tell Zach the consequences of his 'bad actions.' The guard, who was an idiot, let Owen in without a second thought.

  Owen ran into the cell Zach was in and grabbed Zach, holding him against his chest. "I'm so sorry, I knew this would happen... We're getting out of here. We're going to leave Bellington and go to WaterStone. The place where we're allowed to love each other."

  Zach held onto Owen as if his life depended on it, which in this case, it does. "You can't leave... Your family is here, you're the prince! Your dad is going to die soon and you'll be king, you can't miss that... Not because of me at least..."

  "Screw being king. I love you, Zach. I don't want to be ruler of a place that doesn't let two people love each other. I'll go to the kingdom, get my share of the money, grab our stuff, and we'll be out of here before sun rise. I don't care what you say, I'm not letting you get killed because we love each other. Okay?"

  Zach nodded against Owen's chest, closing his eyes. They looked outside the cell door, not seeing anyone, and ran. They got out of the prison, and Owen told Zach to hide inside of a hollow tree while he ran into the castle to get his money and belongings. 

  When Owen came back, Zach was still there, looking as terrified as ever. Owen pulled Zach out, kissing his head then running again.

  They went back to the hut and got all of Zach's things, then got Owen's horses and a carriage. They got the four girls hooked up to the carriage, then they were off to WaterStone Village. 

~~~~ 

  They had been in the carriage for 4 hours, Zach just now waking up. "Are we almost there?" Owen looks down at the sleepy teen, "Almost. Now go back to sleep, you're going to need it."

  Zach put his head Owen's shoulder and went back to sleep. Owen kissed Zach's head and whispered,

  "We're almost there, my little prince, we're almost there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys! Leave comments and suggestions! Love you guys!


	8. I Don't Want You Touching Me, I'm Sick, But I Wanna Cuddle...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach is sick and grumpy, Owen wants to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Have. Been. So. Busy. I wanted to update for the longest time, I just haven't had the chance. But finally, I get too! Oh, and just so you know, your comments make my day. By the way, I did post something for Guardians of The Galaxy. Go check it out!

 

  Zach woke up one night wrapped in Owen's arms with a queasy feeling in his stomach. He sat up feeling super sick, waking Owen up in the process. 

  "Are you okay, sweetheart?" Owen asks, rubbing Zach's arm.

  "Yeah, just feeling a little sick..." Zach says, putting his head on Owen's shoulder. "Just lay back down, it'll be okay."

  Owen pulls Zach back down beside him, kissing the top of his head.

  A few minutes later, Zach felt sick to his stomach. He got up and ran to the bathroom, vomiting as soon as he got there. He laid down on the bathroom floor and closed his eyes, breathing heavily. He eventually fell asleep right there, on the bathroom floor.

  When Zach woke up, he was in Owen's bed, feeling worse than ever. He decided to go into the kitchen where Owen was making breakfast. The smell of food made him want to gag. He went and sat down at the table, putting his head on his arms.

  Owen walked over to him and rubbed his back, "How you feeling, baby?" Zach blushed at the new nickname, shaking his head. "I feel like my stomach is doing gymnastics, someones pouring acid down my throat, and I'm almost positive there is a little guy inside my head hitting my brain with a hammer."

  "I'm sorry, let me take your temperature and then get you some medicine, that sound okay?" Zach just barely nodded.

  Owen came over with a thermometer in his hand and some medicine and took Zach's temperature.

  "104.7, you need to go lay down. And here, take these." Owen said, giving the medicine to Zach. 

  "I don't want to get up." Zach sighs. "You don't have too." Owen replies, smirking.

  Owen gathers Zach in his arms, kissing his sweaty forehead, then walking over to the couch and laying Zach down. "I don't want you touching me, but I wanna cuddle..."  Zach says trailing off.

  "Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Owen asks him, a smirk spread across his face. 

  "Cuddle me anyways..." Zach says, sliding over so Owen can join him on the couch. Owen obliges gladly and holds Zach to his chest, stroking his hair.  
 Owen turned on a movie, Monsters Inc. to be exact, and let Zach drift to sleep on his chest.

  "I love you, Owen..." Owen smiles and kisses Zach's hair. "I love you too, Zach, I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I have homework... So I am very sorry... Why does school have to ruin everything?! Leave comments and suggestions! I love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave suggestions! I'm open to all requests!


End file.
